The present invention relates generally to the construction of a garage and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method of mounting an overhead garage door and associated hardware to the garage structure.
During garage construction, after the foundation is built, a framing crew constructs the rough frame of the garage utilizing construction grade 2.times.4's or other sized boards. At this time, the garage door hardware consisting of the door track and associated mounting brackets are attached to the construction grade 2.times.4's about the garage door opening. The garage door will then be attached to the door track.
The frame carpenters frame the opening in the garage wall to size using triple studs for sides and a suitable bearing header for the top. They then attach a rim of construction grade 2.times.4.times.s flatways to the inside of this opening. Construction grade 2.times.4.times.s are rough faced with knots and other imperfections. The frame carpenters attach these 2.times.4.times.s with a spike run or hammer and nails leaving hammer tracks and nail holes on the wood.
After the initial framing has been completed, the garage is closed in, mechanicals and insulation are installed, and drywall installers will arrive to finish the garage walls over the construction framing. The installers will normally use a large amount of tape to finish and fill the spaces between the rough edges of the drywall and the frame members constructed for the garage door.
An additional problem with the construction practice discussed above is that painters, arriving later during the construction sequence, have to contend with painting the construction grade wood having rough surfaces and blemishes, created by the previous construction steps. These surfaces require a great amount of preparation, filling and two or more coats of paint, while still not achieving a smooth and aesthetic finish.
In each case, both the drywaller and painter have to contend with working around the garage door and associated hardware, needing to open and close the garage door frequently to pet sufficient access to all locations of the garage wall and trim.
This access problem increases labor costs and the time required to adequately finish and paint the garage. The use of construction grade wood as a framing and finish material and the normal timing sequence of particular garage construction crews do not efficiently and effectively create a smooth trim area about the garage door track hardware.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the aforementioned problems associated with the construction of garages wherein it is desired to reduce labor costs and increase the aesthetic appeal of the garage by replacing the construction grade members with pre-finished, colored trim supports or by providing a pre-finished wrap to conceal the construction grade flatways.